


Дева в беде

by телохранитель мертвого короля (mai_cheska)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_cheska/pseuds/%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%20%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F
Summary: Final Haikyuu Quest AU, начало истории
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi





	Дева в беде

Юи следила за отражением, как за посторонним человеком. Отбросив вуаль в сторону, склонила голову, повела плечами – была непривычной и открытость праздничного платья, и серьезность взгляда. Руки беспокойно дернулись к лицу (ей бы сейчас хлопнуть себя по щекам, собраться с мыслями и не трусить!), но Юи не позволила себе и этого спасительного жеста, вот-вот ее попросят пройти к королю (да, «королю», не сжимай так челюсти) и ничто в ее виде не должно было выдавать волнения.  
Перед глазами опять возник портрет, что она берегла пуще всех работ искусных мастеров, простенький угольный набросок, сделанный на привале во время охоты на виверн. Юи на рисунке смущенно улыбалась, не поднимая глаз на Савамуру, что заправлял ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Еще в пару штрихов был обозначен кулон – неброский, но ценный для нее подарок родителей. Незадолго до того, как в королевстве объявился Ойкава, за несколько дней до отъезда Савамуры, кто-то – незамеченный ни стражей, ни прислугой – дополнил портрет еще одной примечательной деталью, оставив на месте кулона лишь прожженную дыру. Кто-то был в ее покоях, кто-то прикасался к ее вещам, кто-то, кого она даже не знала, сумел омрачить ее лучшее воспоминание и встревожить не на шутку, добиваясь… чего?  
Стук в дверь вспугнул ее, рассеяв навязчивые мысли, вернул к насущному.  
– Пора, Ваше Высочество.  
Юи, в последний раз бросив взгляд на отражение, глубоко вдохнула и вышла.

Куроо стоял прямо у дверей, и Юи едва не столкнулась с ним.  
– Осторожнее, Ваше Высочество, – улыбнулся он, и Юи почувствовала цепкую хватку пальцев на своем плече, его внимательный, пристальный взгляд, в котором на улыбку не было и намека.  
Куроо был ее конвоиром с первого дня пленения, но вел себя так, будто его задачей было сопровождать принцессу на светских приемах. Он слегка поклонился и подал руку, Юи позволила себя вести. Их шаги не в такт (тише-тише, не спеши) отдавались эхом в пустых коридорах дворца: здесь теперь не было ни прислуги, ни стражи. Демоны либо не нуждались в этом, либо предпочитали прислужников из своей породы, чье присутствие могло оставаться незаметным. Даже при Ойкаве не было никого, кроме Куроо и Шимизу, но эта уязвимость была мнимой, Юи могла сказать наверняка. Она видела Ойкаву лишь мельком, когда демонический король расчищал для себя место, ему было не до нее, а теперь он осваивался в новой роли, и подошло время встретиться им лицом к лицу.  
Пожалуйста, – думала Юи. – Пусть только это. Пусть в своей гордости он хочет лишь посмеяться над униженным противником. Пусть он ни о чем не догадывается.  
– Не выйдет, – оборвал ее молитвы в никуда Куроо, и Юи вздрогнула.  
– Что?  
– Наш король желает говорить с тобой, но ты вряд ли разделишь это желание, так что я просто предупреждаю тебя, – Куроо остановился, когда до главного зала оставалось всего ничего. – Обмануть его не выйдет. Чистую ложь он раскусит на раз.  
– Ты… – аккуратно подбирала слова Юи, хотя если догадка верна, то какой в этом смысл? – Читаешь мысли?  
– Я нет, – без тени удивления ответил Куроо, может, он хорошо владел собой, может, не первый раз слышал этот вопрос. – А вот он – да.  
Куроо без видимого усилия распахнул тяжелые позолоченные двери в тронный зал и, мягко положив ладонь на спину Юи, подтолкнул вперед.

– Ваше Величество.  
Чужая фигура на троне отца вызвала смесь гнева и горечи, и Юи поспешила отвлечься, не давая этим чувствам завладеть собой. Она церемонно поклонилась и подняла глаза на новоявленного короля, уже сумев вернуть самообладание.  
– Ваше Высочество.  
Ойкаву этот титулованный обмен любезностями явно забавлял. В отличие от Куроо, его улыбка выглядела вполне искренне.  
– Ну же, – поманил он рукой к себе. – Не стесняйтесь.  
Юи сделала шагов навстречу и оглянулась, Куроо уже не следовал за ней, замер у входа и лишь кивнул на ее немой вопрос.  
– Ближе, – заметил ее нерешительность и Ойкава. – У очаровательной леди ведь есть пара поздравительных слов для меня.  
– Да здравствует король, – механически проговорила Юи и замолчала. Что еще она могла сказать?  
– Принцесса… немногословна, – с легким разочарованием произнес Ойкава, будто и в самом деле ждал большего. – Что ж, я уверен, дар в честь коронации будет красноречивее всего.  
– У меня не…  
– Артефакт, принцесса, – нетерпение преобразило его лицо и голос. – «Ключ». Я знаю, что он у вас. Должен быть.  
– Нет. При мне его нет.  
– «При мне»? Ладно, сыграем по вашим правилам.  
Ойкава даже с трона не поднялся, лишь наклонился слегка вперед и протянул руку, как Юи рвануло невидимой силой навстречу. Давление она перестала ощущать только когда опустилась перед ним на колени. Ярко-красный плащ Куроо мелькнул, схваченный боковым зрением («Не пытаться его обмануть, – вспомнила Юи. – Он узнает чистую ложь»), а затем мир сузился до картинки перед ней. Ойкава провел ладонью по ее щеке – будто погладил, но от этого прикосновения захотелось взвыть: сознание словно закостенело, мысли то становились тяжелыми и неповоротливыми, то сменяли друг друга в полном хаосе. Он, этот демон, был внутри ее головы и Юи ничего не могла с этим сделать; она даже испуга не испытала, ощущение страха тоже оборвалось и сменилось новой картинкой, воспоминанием об отъезде Савамуры.  
– Здесь, похоже, что-то важное, – тихо проговорил Ойкава. Он будто не копошился в ее голове, а листал книжку с картинками. – Ну-ка, посмотрим.  
Юи пробовала противиться, но это напомнило попытку плыть против течения, все одно затягивало глубже, пока она не отдалась этому потоку. Ойкава, видимо, почувствовал спавшее сопротивление и позволил ей свободу внутри этого образа. У Юи ныло в груди и сдавливало горло, когда она думала о прощании, том недолгом разговоре перед отправлением, своем дрожащем голосе и взгляде Савамуры – нежном, понимающем, о той нерешительности, что не позволила наконец признаться, о талисмане на удачу и мимолетно ухваченном прикосновении чужих пальцев… Юи думала, как скучает, как ей не хватает Савамуры рядом, но все-таки сдержала подступившие слезы.  
Ойкава отнял ладонь от ее лица и встряхнул пальцами, как если бы переживания Юи могли налипнуть на них.  
– А ведь казалось многообещающе. Что ж, отложим этот вопрос до следующей нашей встречи, – напоследок произнес он и указал на выход. Юи охотно повиновалась.

Обратный путь до спальни казался бесконечно долгим. Все еще оглушенная посторонним вмешательством в свои мысли, Юи едва переставляла ноги. Куроо молчал. Обычно ему не требовалось разрешение на то, чтобы начать разговор, так что этот раз явно был чем-то особым. Может, лицо Юи выражало исключительную усталость, может, Куроо ждал, что она заговорит первой. В любом случае, невозможно было выносить этот въедливый взгляд, что он и не пытался скрыть.  
– Что? – прямо спросила она, и собственный голос звучал незнакомо, осипши и тихо.  
– Провести Ойкаву – это требует ловкости, – мгновенно отозвался Куроо. – Что будете делать, когда он узнает правду? Он ведь узнает. Один и тот же фокус дважды не пройдет.  
У Юи не было причин откровенничать с ним, да и ответа она сама не знала. Куроо, обогнав на два шага, преградил путь.  
– Он не понял лишь потому, что сам не привык делиться силой, ему ближе присваивать силу других себе, – полушепотом произнес он и подцепил ее кулон пальцем, цепочка натянулась, а легкость пустой подвески все еще казалась непривычной. – Так что потом?  
– Не имеет значения.  
Это было не вполне искренне. Неопределенное будущее тревожило, но даже сейчас Юи находила для себя утешение в том, что Савамура был в безопасности, далеко от захваченного королевства, возможно, еще и не зная о произошедшем, держал путь все дальше и дальше, увозя с собой ее сентиментальный подарок, талисман удачи, с вложенным «Ключом» внутри…  
Куроо не читал чужих мыслей, но в тот момент выглядел так, будто все понял, будто этого ответа было достаточно.

– Надо отдать должное, – начал Ойкава, ему сегодня было не до формальностей и прелюдий. – Это действительно выглядело, как воспоминание влюбленной простушки.  
Юи спрятала взмокшие ладони за спину и ждала в молчании. Она и так выиграла достаточно времени для Савамуры, что ей теперь гнев Ойкавы? Только страшно, все одно страшно…  
– Я считаю, – продолжил он, поднявшись с трона и неспешно спускаясь к ней – Юи даже головы не поднимала, но каждый его шаг заставлял пульс учащаться. – Подданных должно вознаграждать по заслугам. Обмануть своего короля, передать ценный артефакт врагу и тянуть время – кажется, все это тянет на особую «награду»…  
– Ну-ну, – встал между нею и Ойкавой Куроо, Юи не могла видеть его лица, но голос звучал вполне беззаботно. – Уверен, у Вашего Величества найдется немного милости для нашей принцессы.  
Юи подняла голову и заметила в руках Куроо сорванный цветок розы со светлыми примятыми лепестками.  
– Принцесса влюблена и доверчива, кто не совершал глупостей, будучи одурманенным этим чувством… – продолжал Куроо свою речь, розовый бутон в его руках, вдруг опаленный, обратился пеплом. – Или оставшись с разбитым сердцем.  
К чему бы ни клонил своей театральщиной Куроо, Ойкава отреагировал мгновенно.  
– Что? Я не… – он раздраженно отмахнулся и вернулся обратно к трону. – Речь не обо мне.  
– Разумеется, нет, Ваше Величество, – согласился Куроо, а у Юи мурашки по коже пошли – он же провоцировал Ойкаву, нарочно перегибал. – Оставим личное личным и вернемся к делу. Может, мы и упустили «Ключ», но возвращение его не составит труда, пока Мичимия-сан с нами. Уверен, благородный рыцарь сам охотно обменяет обременяющий его артефакт на жизнь прекрасной принцессы.

– Это был ты. – Юи едва дождалась, когда они останутся вдвоем. – Тогда, в моей комнате.  
Испорченный портрет, аккуратно сложенный, она держала за спиной, но Куроо и спрашивать не стал, что имелось в виду.  
– Кто бы это ни был, он знал, что Ваше Высочество мнительны и не сможете не беспокоиться об этом. А значит, позаботитесь о безопасности артефакта.  
– Этот кто-то – ты, – раздраженная туманными ответами Куроо, повторила Юи.  
– Какая уверенность, – подмигнул он. – Поставите на это свою жизнь?  
Юи не ответила. Куроо, как показалось, раздосадовано вздохнул.  
– Вы поступили верно, отослав его. Он бы не справился сам, ваш бравый рыцарь, даже останься здесь – не справился бы, – хотелось вмешаться, но Куроо не дал и секунды. – Если он не дурак, то найдет тех, кому по силам убить демона, и вернется с подмогой. Если, конечно, действительно неравнодушен к Вам. Надейтесь, что так и есть.


End file.
